Heat of Summer
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Summertime is coming around, and the kids at McDuck manor are dying of heat. (One-shot. Bit of HueDew and Louebby.)


The rays of the sun beamed down upon the triplets through the window.

Sweat came down their faces and bodies, as they were boiling. A few fans were on, but they weren't doing much to keep them cool. No matter what they did, they weren't getting any less hot.

Louie was in front of one of the fans; Huey was eating a fudge popsicle in hopes it'd help. Dewey was fanning himself, which wasn't the best way to cool down. If anything, it would make it a lot worse. He was sitting on the couch upside down, unlike the other two, who were sitting down properly.

They didn't think today was going to be this hot at all. They knew summer was near, but it went from cool to sweltering in one day. They were all waiting for Donald to get a swimming pool set up. The boat in the pool was in the way, so they couldn't swim there. The triplets were all in swimming trunks now because of how hot it was. Louie was the only one who wore a thin long sleeved, mint green bodysuit with the trunks.

Dewey moved his body, now leaning on Huey and laying his legs on part of the couch. The eldest tried to move him off, but Dewey didn't stay off. Huey gave up trying after a minute or two. Dewey will move whenever he wanted to.

Huey groaned. "I don't want to be the one to complain, but I can't believe how hot it became! It's unbelievable how hot it got in one day, I'm boiling."

"Yeah, I know. We're _all_ boiling." Dewey said. "But while today's pretty hot, it isn't as hot as you-"

"Dewey, no. Let's just not right now. Not here." Huey said, licking the rest of his popsicle.

It was almost gone. He only got one a few minutes ago, and already it was nearly gone. At this point he would have to get another one. It didn't help that it was melting in the process.

Though, Dewey rolled his eyes. It was hot, they might as well try to have a bit of fun flirting and whatnot. Huey, on the other hand, wasn't too much in the mood. He just wanted to feel cool at the moment.

Donald could've been right there to hear him flirt like that as well. It wouldn't be too good if he heard that.

Webby came into the room, all happy and content. She walked in front of the triplets. Her current attire was purple with small baby pink frills at the shoulders and legs.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Webby." They all monotonously greeted in unison.

She tilted her head. Webby saw the look on their faces. She saw how they were all sweating bullets as well. She wasn't too sure if it was relating to the weather or if it was something else.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"Besides the fact that we're sweating to death? Yeah, we're _totally_ fine." Louie sarcastically said.

Webby picked up on the sarcasm, but she didn't say anything. There wasn't anything she could say about it. She was thinking of saying something sarcastic back, but she decided not to.

"I'm surprised you're not feeling extremely hot like we are." Dewey said.

She looked at him. "I have an air conditioner up in my room, so I'm actually fine right now."

Everyone looked at Webby. All three of them felt envious with how she had an air conditioner while they had to use a fan to cool down. In fact, they could've went to her room sooner and stayed there so they weren't sitting there waiting as they suffered in the heat.

Dewey got up and ran to the stairs. He needed something, anything but feel like a sweaty mess.

"Dewey, wait a minute!" Huey shouted.

He finished up the rest of his popsicle real quick and ran after him. Louie was going to go after them, but he decided to stay there. As much as he wanted to feel the cold air, he didn't want to move.

He felt too lazy for that.

Webby looked at Louie, the only one in the room with her now. His head was still in front of the fan, feeling the air against his soft, feathery face. The youngest triplet then looked at Webby who was still looking at him.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna go after them?" Webby asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"But aren't you feeling hot right now?"

"Feeling like I'm about to die from heat, actually."

"Then why not go with them?"

"Because I don't feel like getting up."

Webby furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. Louie closed his eyes and kept his face in front of the fan. His eyes popped right back open after Webby picked him up.

She then walked up to her room. If he didn't want to move, she might as well carry him there. She wasn't about to let her boy be sweaty the entirety of the day because of his being lazy. Louie didn't bother fighting against it. With Webby, he knew he wouldn't be able to win.

So, because of that, he let himself feel relaxed until they were in her room.

Webby kicked the door wide open. It scared Huey and Dewey so bad that they nearly fell to the right of the air conditioner. Huey sighed in relief that it was only them. He moved to where he was sitting instead of almost lying down on the floor. He breathed in and out a few times.

Afterwards, he looked at Webby, looking annoyed.

"Can you _not_ scare us like that, Webby? I thought Uncle Donald was coming in!" Huey said feeling irritated.

Webby nervously laughed. "Ah, sorry about that."

She closed the doors. She walked over to the air conditioner and put Louie down. He sat in front of it and he enjoyed himself, feeling the cold air coming out of it. A smile appeared on the green cladded duck's face. Webby stayed near Louie.

Dewey set his legs down on top of Huey's legs. He put his hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to him. He looked at Huey in the eyes.

"Y'know, Hue, I think you still have a bit of chocolate on your beak." Dewey said.

He went closer, but Huey stopped him with a simple finger on the beak. Dewey looked at the finger and back at him. Knowing what that basically meant, he sighed through his nostrils.

"I'll get it, but thank you though." Huey said.

Huey removed his finger from Dewey's beak. He licked his lips for anything, and nothing. Just in case, he wiped his mouth. There still wasn't anything on his beak. He chuckled at how he was going to go in for a kiss with that.

Dewey looked off in some other direction and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms. Dewey looked at Louie and Webby, seeing how they were doing. Webby grabbed his face and gently pulled him closer. She pressed her beak up against Louie's.

Dewey looked away from the two. Huey kissed his cheek, making Dewey look at him. He removed the middle duckling's legs from being on top of his. As he was about to get up, he noticed how Dewey was still looking at him. He was staring at him as if he wanted more than that. It didn't seem like he was gonna look away until he had another kiss on the lips.

Huey grabbed his hand gently and loosely. "You can wait to have a kiss later, Dew."

He stood up and started to walk away. Due to how loosely he held Dewey's hand, his hand slipped away from his as he walked to the door. Dewey crossed his arms as he watched him go to leave the room.

He looked at the ground for a few seconds. He let out a quiet sigh. He then got up and went after him. Dewey grabbed his hand, stopping him from leaving.

"What if I want it now?" Dewey asked. "You know I can be pretty _impatient_."

"And that's why I'm making you wait for now." Huey said.

Dewey let go of him and gave a pouty face. Of course he was going to tease him like that. Huey left the room and began walking down the stairs. He saw Donald put his foot on the first few steps.

Donald noticed Huey was walking down the stairs. He didn't go any further than the steps he walked on. He noticed how Huey wasn't sweating like he was before. He only hoped he didn't get everything ready for nothing.

"I got the pool set up." He informed. "Do you boys still want to go in?"

Huey smiled. "Yeah, I'll go get the others."

He walked back into the room.

Louie and Webby moved a bit away from the air conditioner now. Dewey had his face all up in it, making sure he got all of the cold air possible. He moved a little bit into a different position. He got away from the air conditioner some, possibly due to how his face was getting cold.

"Guys, Uncle Donald has the little pool set up for us." He told them.

Hearing that immediately made Dewey and Louie look at him. Dewey was the first one to get up and go out the door. Louie took his time going out the door. Webby went out as fast as she could, running past Louie and got near Dewey.

After everyone left her bedroom, Huey closed the door and went after them. Donald walked back to the house boat.

The minute Huey walked outside, he felt cold water hit against his face. It caused him to close his eyes immediately. The water stopped hitting him and he coughed. Dewey and Webby began laughing. Hearing the laughter made Huey open his eyes slowly.

Webby was holding a water gun, so she was able to get his face wet with it. She was standing a few feet from the little pool Donald set up for them. Dewey, on the other hand, was sitting in it. It was big enough for all four of them to be in.

Huey walked over to the little pool and put one foot in it. The water seemed fine enough. He sat down into the pool. Dewey began to stretch, but he got interrupted when Huey splashed water at him. Dewey started to splash back and they kept splashing at each other.

Webby smiled, looking at them have fun. She looked over at the door and saw Louie walk through. She had her water gun up, aiming to get ready to shoot, and pulled the trigger. Water squirted out of the gun and hit Louie's face. He had his hands up to block it, but some water still got onto his face.

"Webby, stop!" He said.

"Nah, I think you'll have to work your way out of this one." She replied.

Louie groaned. He didn't want to do anything at all but enjoy himself in something cold. Work was the last thing he wanted, whether it'd be summer and boiling or not.

Della watched them from the house boat. She had a huge smile on her face seeing her kids have fun. She chuckled a bit before taking a sip of her drink.

Louie began running around, trying to avoid the water being shot at him. Everything he did failed to save him. He kept his focus on the water gun and trying to figure out how to avoid it. Unfortunately for him, he tripped and fell in the small pool itself. Luckily, though, Huey and Dewey caught him. Webby stopped shooting and checked to see if he was okay.

He only started laughing. Yeah, he was fine, he wasn't hurt or anything.

Della released a breath she held. Donald sat back down after seeing he was okay. He was about to get up and check if Louie was hurt anywhere. He let himself take a few deep breaths, calming himself down. Seeing him trip made his heart skip a few beats with worry.

She crossed her legs and put her drink down. She had to adjust her clothes some. After that, she picked up her drink again.

Della closed her eyes and relaxed in the sun's rays of light.

* * *

A/N: Is it bad that I mainly wrote this because of the flirting at the beginning? Because I mainly made this for that. And again, like some other fanfics, this became way longer than I originally planned, but again I don't care just as long as someone enjoys this. I had no clue how to end this really, so that's part of the reason why it became so long and why I haven't posted/updated anything for the last eleven-twelve days or so.

Onto the replies from the last fanfic now, "Any idea when Bunnicula will be updated? Also, do you do lemons?" -Guest1998

I'm not sure, I'm trying my very best to get it updated, really I am, but please be patient. Hopefully sometime soon if I can overcome my writer's block for it, if I have motivation for it, and if I don't get distracted and/or if my mild to moderate depression doesn't get in the way too badly. And for your second question, assuming it might take a little bit longer for the next chapter for the AU to come out for you to see the full answers, the short answer is no I don't do lemons. The reasons why will be in that chapter once it gets uploaded and everything, along with the answers for everything else in your review in that fanfic.

"Thanks again. Lol. I really liked this little story. Even if it was pretty simple." -Jesus Lover

You're welcome and thanks! Glad you like it despite it being really simple and nothing too amazing and everything, ha.


End file.
